


Crush'd

by KurooCat (sakurabunbuns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffe date, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Goodnight text, I put lots of cliches in this, M/M, all of the cheese, bowling, it's all there, take this away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabunbuns/pseuds/KurooCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi never leaves the house. Hes too busy with school and work to do anything else. His roommate Kuroo decides to intervene.<br/>Sawamura Daichi never leaves the house. He had a bad break up and hasn't seen anyone since. His roommate Iwaizumi decides to intervene.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>or</em></p><p> </p><p>Suga and Daichi are always shut in their apartments and Kuroo and Iwa think they'd be great together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush'd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheckersXIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersXIV/gifts).



> _Fanfic Prompt: Blind Date / first time meeting_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Title from 'Crush'd' by Say Anything (the song I picured for this fic).
> 
> Okay so this was rushed and honestly I'm already late turning it in and oh god I'm sorry I hope it's okay.

Suga groaned, dragging himself out of the apartment to meet Kuroo at whatever café it was that he had bugged him about. He was a busy guy, full-time college classes and a part-time job on top of that, so you can see how he might not necessarily want to spend his day off handling his roommate in public. 

He sighed, knowing that he didn’t really think that. Kuroo really was a sweet guy once you got to know him, and had done plenty for Suga. He probably meant well and, really, who was he to say no to something as simple as getting coffee with his friend when he didn’t have to work for once? 

He made his way down the street, humming quietly to himself until he reached the small shop. He looked around, not seeing the tall, dark bedhead that was his friend’s signature look. Not that it was choice, anyway. Suga actually felt kind of sorry for the guy. Even if most people thought he was lying, Suga was witness to the mess that was Kuroo untamable natural hair. It just _would not_ lay flat. 

He stood around looking again with a sigh at the small little café, huffing at his friend’s absence. Still, it wasn’t like him to be late. It was then that his phone buzzed. 

***✲ﾟ***

Daichi grumpily made his way down the street, making his way into a quaint coffee shop. It was nothing special, so he couldn’t see why in the world Iwaizumi was making such a big fuss about him going there. As much as people said he and the other man were alike, sometimes he really just didn’t get him. 

He let out a quiet grunt when he didn’t see his friend, wondering why the guy had made him come in the first place if he was just going to be late anyway. 

Daichi glanced down as his phone let out a beep, signaling that he had a text. 

**Iwaizumi: _Look up. The guy in front of you with the silver hair, you’re gonna go on a date with him. I took your key this morning. You’re locked out of the apartment until you take him out. Doesn’t count if there aren’t pictures for proof._**

Daichi’s jaw hung open as he stared at his phone. That _asshole._ He slowly looked up to find this guy that he was supposed to be taking on a date, only to find the downright gorgeous man already staring at him with flushed cheeks. This was the night he died. 

***✲ﾟ***

**Kuroo: _Look up, guy in front of you. You should make out with him._**

Suga’s head snapped up to see a brunette looking grumpily around the café. He was cute when he was grumpy. Suga felt his entire face heat up when he remembered Kuroo’s words. Make out with him, huh? Not that he was opposed to it, but jeez Kuroo could have been a bit more tactful. The guy looked up from his phone and met Suga’s eyes, looking surprised as well. Suga gulped. 

He averted his gaze for a moment before sticking his hand out, clearing his throat as he did. 

“Uh, Sugawara Koushi.” 

The brunette looked back and forth from Suga’s hand to his face, before his own cheeks warmed and he took the shorter’s hand in a firm grip. 

“Sawamura Daichi.” 

Suga nodded, retracting his hand and fiddling with the end of his sleeves. Daichi cleared his throat. 

“Um, I guess I’m supposed to be taking you on a date?” 

Suga’s brows furrowed. 

“Is that what this is about? Kuroo didn’t elaborate except for. . . getting me to look at you.” 

Daichi fumbled with his phone and pulled up the text from Iwaizumi, letting Suga read it. 

“Those jerks,” Suga mumbled, pulling his own device out again. It rang twice before Kuroo sent him to voicemail. The pretty boy huffed. “Well, I guess, I mean—we’re already here, so. . .” 

Daichi nodded, moving up to stand next to Suga as they waited in line to order. Once they had their coffee, they took a seat at a small table by the window. Suga quietly sipped his drink. 

“So, uh, why was your friend trying to make _you_ go on a date?’ 

Suga looked back at him gave a small smile. 

“Probably because I don’t leave the apartment much. When I’m not doing school work I’m at my job, so I don’t take much time for myself. He doesn’t really like that, thinks I need to get out more.” Daichi nodded, knowing plenty about not leaving the apartment. “What about you?” The brunette sighed. 

“Uh, well, I had a pretty nasty breakup a few months ago. I haven’t seen anyone since and I just,” he shrugged. “I don’t know. I usually just stay at home. I guess Iwaizumi thought I needed to get back into dating again.” Suga hummed, spinning his cup in his hand. 

“Oh! Didn’t your friend say he wanted a picture for proof?” Daichi nodded, picking up his phone. Suga leaned a bit over the table to get closer in the picture before giving a dazzling smile. Daichi almost lost his breath. 

He quickly snapped the picture, sending it to Iwaizumi. Clearing his throat, he looked back to Suga, opening his mouth to ask him a question. 

Suga’s phone rang. He sent an apologetic smile to Daichi and picked it up. 

“Hello?” 

“Not good enough, Suga. I’m gonna need you to go on a _real_ date, sweetheart.” 

The light haired man groaned. 

“Kuroo,” he whined. “This _is_ a real date. We’re talking and everything!” 

His friend chuckled, his deep laugh somewhat soothing. 

“Go have fun, Kou. You need a break.” Then he hung up. Suga frowned, putting his phone back down on the table. At Daichi’s questioning look, he said, “They say we need to go on a ‘real date’. This isn’t good enough for them.” 

The brunette huffed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Well, it can’t be helped?” 

Suga laughed at how cute he was, looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“So, what should we do?” 

The expression on Daichi’s face was adorable. 

“How do you feel about bowling?” 

***✲ﾟ***

So far, so good. Suga was laughing as another one of his balls went into the gutter. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Suga,” Daichi called. The shorter male had nipped ‘Sugawara’ in the bud, assuring him that _no one_ called him that. The brunette had blushed and told him just to call him Daichi. 

Apparently their friends weren’t bad match-makers. Suga and Daichi got along and seemed to work really well together. They even had a similar taste in music. 

The silver-haired boy plopped down in the seat next to Daichi with a smile, watching as the screen declared Daichi the winner. 

“Well, now we know I’m not good at bowling.” 

Daichi laughed, resting an arm on the back of Suga’s chair. 

“So, what do you wanna do now? I mean, obviously you don’t have to do anything else if you don’t want to, but,” he smiled at the pretty boy, “I’d enjoy it if we could keep this going.” Suga rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Of course, Daichi.” He pulled out his phone to look at the clock. “Oh!” 

The brunette looked at him, his brows furrowing. Suga showed him the time. 

“Oh.” They both blushed, turning their eyes to the table in front of them. Somewhere amidst their many, many games and talking, their whole day had passed by and now it was ten o’clock and the sun was down. 

“Want to go watch the stars?” Daichi asked, his hand fiddling with the fabric on Suga’s shoulder. The boy laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to Daichi’s cheek before standing up. 

“Lead the way.” 

***✲ﾟ***

The pair laughed as they walked into the small convenience store, making their way over to grab some snacks. Suga looked over at Daichi, smiling at him. 

“This is fun.” 

The brunette returned his grin. 

“Yeah, it is.” 

The music changed to something Suga recognized, making him blush as he looked at Daichi. He cleared his throat, holding out his hand. 

“May I have this dance,” he asked, his eyes twinkling. The taller chuckled, taking Suga’s hand and pulling him closer, swaying to the music. Suga sang the words quietly, noticing that it didn’t look like Daichi spoke English. 

He smiled, laughing to himself. He was sure that if the brunette knew what he was saying, he wouldn’t be so calm and composed. He had figured out fairly quickly that Daichi was a much bigger dork than he appeared to be at first glance. Suga thought it was cute. 

They slowed to a stop with the song, Suga grinning up at his companion. 

“I’m really enjoying this.” 

Daichi leaned their foreheads together. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

***✲ﾟ***

“Ah, I take this train, too,” Daichi said, smiling. Suga laughed, lightly bumping his shoulder and slipping his hand into the brunette’s. 

“Must be fate,” he joked, thinking that it wouldn’t be so bad if he _wasn’t_ joking. 

Daichi was thinking the same thing. 

***✲ﾟ***

He walked Suga to the door, leaving a kiss on his cheek before waving and walking off to his own apartment. Kuroo’s grin was downright evil and Suga knew he was going to be coughing up every little detail. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t much better, teasing Daichi the rest of the night and asking when he was going to see him again. He wondered when, too. 

***✲ﾟ***

Suga smiled down at his phone, the screen lighting up his dark room as he got ready for bed. 

**Daichi ♥: _Goodnight, Suga._**


End file.
